


Savoir s'occuper

by MissCactus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Est-ce que tu sais à quel point on se fait chier ici ?" Il suffisait de demander, rien de plus simple que de trouver une occupation pour que Shanks se taise un peu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savoir s'occuper

" - Est-ce que tu sais à quel point on se fait chier ici ?

\- Étant donné que tu me le répètes sans arrêt depuis trois heures je crois effectivement l'avoir compris."

Shanks, couché sur le canapé, avait laissé sa tête se balancer dans le vide et regardait Mihawk, assis sur un fauteuil plus loin, à l'envers. C'était fascinant de voir comment le monde changeait dès que le point de vu était modifié. Le bretteur porta son verre de vin à sa bouche et le pencha pour en prendre une gorgée. Il le pencha, le pencha, le pencha et... Ah beh non, rien ne tomba. Oh, c'est vrai, c'est lui qui était à l'envers, pas Mihawk.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se faisait chier quand même...

" - Occupe-moi.

\- Tu es un adulte, tu sauras te débrouiller seul.

\- Mais non mais c'est moins drôle, seul.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour t'amuser.

\- Tu devrais !"

Mihawk lâcha un soupir et referma brusquement son journal. Le matin même le roux avait débarqué sur son île, seul, dans le but de lui faire vivre une journée des plus désagréables apparemment. Alors qu'il avait réussi à se débarrasser de Perona pour la journée il avait fallu qu'un autre problème survienne...

Il se leva brusquement et s'approcha rapidement du capitaine pirate qui le regardait avancer, soudainement incertain de sa façon de s'incruster chez le brun. Ce dernier se posta à côté du canapé, sa tête au-dessus de la sienne et l'observa sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes que Shanks trouva terriblement longues.

"Très bien, je vais te trouver une occupation."

* * *

Perona était furieuse. Terriblement furieuse même. Cet imbécile de Shichibukai s'était payé sa tête en lui demandant de faire des recherches sur les autres habitants de l'île et en bonne personne qu'elle était elle avait accepté de l'aider.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne d'autres que sur l'île.

Certes elle avait mis quelques heures à s'en rendre compte mais cela n'atténuait en rien sa colère qui, au contraire, n'en était que plus forte. Elle était une princesse, elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus respectable et d'honorable, elle allait lui dire à ce goujat comment elle méritait de se faire traiter !

"Hé sale chien de la marine, tu t'-"

Mais la jeune femme se figea lorsqu'en entrant dans la pièce elle fut accueillie par une vision qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais apercevoir. A califourchon, au-dessus de l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus à cet instant, se trouvait un capitaine roux bien connu, penché sur le cou du brun, et apparemment bien occupé avec celui-ci à même le sol. Les deux hommes tournèrent lentement la tête dans sa direction, assez surpris de son entré spectaculaire – enfin Shanks seulement, Mihawk en avait l'habitude désormais.

"Veuillez m'excuser." Elle referma aussitôt la porte et partit se laver les yeux avec de l'acide.

Encore sur le tapis, Shanks haussa les épaules avant de repartir à l'attaque du coup de son amant, peu préoccupé par les états d'âme de la furie.


End file.
